


Frozen

by toxicmpreglover



Series: Eevee Love [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pokemon - Freeform, human to pokemon transformation, so many eevees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmpreglover/pseuds/toxicmpreglover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident changed them in pokemon, only problem Ash's form is in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

Don't own anything but the fic, wish I owned pokemon but sadly I don't.

Frozen

By Toxicmpreglover

Ash ketchum decided that he would never eat professor Oaks cooking ever again, it helped in this decision that one of his experiments had been mixed in by accident. The only reason he'd been there was he was helping the Professor do some research and being late had been invited for supper.

Really, he was glad that no one else knew about this but the Professor who had also been effected.

Apparently Oak had been researching eevee evolutions, and seeing him energy carefully gathered could effect other pokemon evolutions.

Yeah, they'd been turned into pokemon for hopefully not too long.

He himself was a Glaceon, the professsor a Umbreon. It was within the first few hours he's found out certain things, Glaceons were hermaphrodites and that he was in heat.

At almost twenty Ash knew a lot about lust, hormones of puberty were a bitch.

Ash sighed and tried to keep cool in a corner of the room, it didn't help that his body was in heat and sully aroused in both gender areas.

Suddenly something nosed him pushing him or his side, Ash blinked seeing a Umbreon standing there at full mast very interested, Shoot, his stupid heat had driven the professor into a mating urge.

Worse, the Glaceons instincts were in charge. Ash whined deep in his throat and held his ash up high inviting the older eevee evolution. Umbreon/Oak purred, taking the invitation.

The next several hours were eaten up as Oak thrust deep inside his pokemon body with his fertile seed, all that mattered to his heated form was the relief of being claimed.

OoOoO

Ash woke with groan, fully human again he realized with the fact he had hands again. His eyes widened when he realized that he had something filling him hard in a spot that hadn't existed before, he was a human hermaphrodites now.

Wanting to escape he tried to slip from a sleeping human Oak, but that shifted the part of Oak apparently deep within him.

He moaned as it his that spot in his new vagina, he could feel the scientists seed still slipping inside him.

Well, if he couldn't escape he might as well sleep. And he did.

OoOoO

Oak woke on the floor, humans and knew that it would hurt to get his old bones up. Yet, his body should be hurting horribly from the position he was in.

Position...

Oh dear...

Opening his eyes he found that he was curled up on blankets with Ash tight against him, and apparently tight and hard in a new entrance in the younger man.

"This is strange beyond belief as it is Oak, I think you should get a look at yourself," Ash said waking up, and apparently not the first time.

Embarrassed they managed to separate but to his shock not without causing an orgasm and himself releasing deep into the younger man. The he realized what Ash meant, leaping up he rushed to a mirror and froze.

He looked maybe twenty-five, like he did at that age originally minue the fact hsi hair was the color of an umbreon. Well, that and the umbreon, tail, ears and markings. Looking At ash he realized only now Ask had blue hair the same shade of an Glaceons along with tail/ears and any markings.

"This... might be a bit hard to hide," Oak said to himself, Ash snorted from where he still lay. Sam noticed that the other hybrid was covered with cum, his body still in heat.

"I don't care that we have to hide this, I'm in heat still so get over here," Ash growled, Oak was up like a flag and well... Ash smelled like his.

OoOoO

As far as the town believed, oak was now a younger relative with only family knowing the truth. It also helped Oka had quickly created chokers that his there nonhuman parts. Ash grinned as he placed his last bag into there shared room, eevee evolutions mated for life and Ash was not letting the once older hybrid escape.

Specially after they discovered that his new hermaphrodite female half was fertile.

He groaned and stretched, his belly looking even larger. Neither he or Sammy knew how long a hybrid would take, he was nine months along but looked four and was no where near the end tests showed. Apparently it was going to take longer then human or pokemon, teats showed it was because hybrids aged slower. Well, as long as it didn't take two years he would be fine... he hoped.

Warm arms circled him and a kiss placed on where his human ear use to be, he smiled at his mated scent.

"Did some research, your female half is only fertile every five years," Sam purred, that he was glad of, it would give time between pregnancies, after all they were the start of a new race... and they'd found a way to convert more humans.

"Of course, now.. I think the wedding done and moved in your allowed to claim me again," Ash smirked, his mother hadn't allowed his mate to claim him since that day saying that they had to wait for the wedding. Didn't matter she was gaining grandchildren to spoil.

"Oh yes," Oak smirked back.

END


End file.
